Lifting the Veil
Lifting the Veil is the eleventh episode of Red vs. Blue: Season 9. Characters Blue Team *Church *Tucker *Caboose *Sheila *Tex Red Team *Sarge *Grif *Simmons *Donut (Mentioned Only) *Lopez Projcet Freelancer *Agent Maine *Agent York *Agent Texas *Agent Carolina *Agent Connecticut *Agent Washington *Agent Wyoming *Agent North Dakota *Agent South Dakota *The Director *Counselor *F.I.L.S.S. Plot The episode begins where the last one left off. Agent Maine breaks out of his lockdown paint and attacks Tex who beats him back. Maine throws a grenade at Tex who dodges it and it lands next to York. The grenade goes off sending him across the room. The Freelancer Agents who are viewing the battle go down to help, but not before Carolina calls F.I.L.S.S. for a medical crew. They reach the down stairs and The Director and The Counselor come in. The Director yells at the team who was watching for not doing anything. When Wash tries to defend himself by saying that Maine and Wyoming didn't follow protocol, The Director yells at him that they were good for using ingenuity and that the enemy won't follow protocol either. He walks away and C.T. trying to further prove her hatred of The Director tells Wash he should check his place on the list. Carolina watches Tex be helped up by a trio of black-uniformed soldiers, whom Tex yells at, and sees Tex's shoulder spark which she notes as interesting. The scene then goes to Tucker, Church, and Caboose who are standing around Blue Base still. They begin to wonder if they are dead but Church realizes it was merely a flash-bang and not a frag grenade. Caboose can't hear anything and Church begins to wonder if they are under attack and if its the Reds. Tucker says he doesn't know and then mentions that his mother always said he'd go blind but not for this reason. Church yells at Caboose for yelling what after everything said. However as Caboose's hearing begins to improve he still is unable to make out what Church is saying. Tucker walks into Church and they both say they felt something. They believe it was another grenade and that they are under attack and begin to fire blindly into the sky. Tex watches from a closeby hill, revealing her to be the one to throw the grenade, and remarks "What a bunch of idiots." The scene then goes to Red Team. Grif and Lopez are talking. Lopez still says they should investigate the earthquakes but Grif just tells him he missed a spot. Sarge walks up and he and Grif begin talking about how clean the jeep is, and how Grif realizes he should be in management as all he'd have to do is tell people to do things. Simmons calls Lopez from a secure channel. Simmons tells him he has something to check out in the caves but that its top secret and that Lopez shouldn't tell anyone. Lopez goes to the cave and another earthquake occurs. Simmons electrifies the water in order to short out Lopez so everyone in the canyon will like him more. When Lopez comes down, Simmons tells Lopez to cross the puddle, but Lopez won't do it since he overheard Simmons narrating his plan to eliminate the robot. Simmons keeps trying to coax Lopez to step in the puddle, but Lopez continues to refuse. Trying to stop Lopez from finding a safer path, Simmons thoughtlessly steps into the puddle and electrifies himself. Transcript Maine growls and rams into the top half of a pillar, causing the debris to hit York. Tex fires paint at Maine and kicks him away. Maine's back hits a pillar and he begins to fall. Maine, however, pulls the pin off a grenade he is holding, and throws it toward Tex. She evades the incoming grenade and it lands next to York. Tex: Hey! Tex's armor sparks blue. Tex begins to fire an array of paint all over York's body to protect him but the grenade explodes. York flies backward in response to the explosion. York: '''Aaaahh!! '''North Dakota: Shit! Washington: Damn it! Those maniacs! North: What the fuck are they doing?! Wash, North, and South run down to the training arena. Carolina pushs an intercom button. Carolina: F.I.L.S.S. we need a medical team to the training floor stat! Carolina runs toward the training arena as well. Alarms begin to blare F.I.L.S.S.: Medical team en route, please remain calm. Washington, Carolina, South Dakota, and North Dakota all enter the arena. They head to an injured York. Carolina: York? York! Medical team members enter the arena and begin to scatter around. Carolina: Get over here, now! York groans sharply. Medic:(from a distance) Is he gonna be okay? Carolina: Come on York. Hang in there. South Dakota: I can't believe she did that to him... In the background, a medic tries to help Agent Maine, but Maine shrugs him off in response and the medic backs away. Maine:(in the background) Get off me! South:...shot his armor, sacrificed him. Washington: Lockdown hardens ''the armor. She probably saved his life. '''North': Quick thinking. Carolina: Yeah, really quick. Carolina looks over to Tex, who is being helped by men in black suits. The Director suddenly walks in with the Counselor by his side. Director: Everyone! Stand down, now! Wash, South, Carolina, and North, quickly stand in formation. Director:(angrily) You should be ashamed of yourselves! I expected an act as a team! Washington: They used live ammunition on the floor sir. That's against regulation. Director:(angrily) Do you think our enemies will care about regulations on the battlefield, Agent Washington?! Washington: So, y-you're not punishing them? Director: Inginuity and adaptability are admirable traits! The screen closes up on York's helmet. It is extremely cracked and has a hole above York's left eye. Director: You should all learn something from this. Dismissed. The Director leaves. C.T. appears among the other Freelancers. C.T.: (smirks) Yeah, you should learn something alright. Washington: I can't believe this. C.T.: Don't forget to check your place on that list Wash. C.T. and Washington leave. Carolina looks over at Tex as she is being escorted out by the black suited men. Tex's armor sparks blue again. Tex: (to one of the men) Don't touch me. Carolina: Interesting. Tex: (to the men) Take me back to the Director. The black suited men escort Tex out of the training arena; Carolina continues to watch. Cut to a flash of white light. Epsilon: (panicked) Aaahhh!! What the hell was that?! I can't see anything! Tucker where are you? Caboose are you dead? I hope so! The white flash begins to fade out revealing the Blues panicking in front their base. Tucker: Aaah! What was that?! Epsilon: I think it was a flashbang. I cant see! Caboose: (yelling) WHAT?! Tucker: (yelling) ''Well it's a good name because it definetly went flash and bang! '''Caboose': (yelling) ''WHAT?! '''Epsilon': Oh my god, are we under attack?! Is it the Reds? Tucker: (yelling) ''I don't know, I can't see anything either! My mother always said I would go blind, but for a totally different reason! '''Caboose': (yelling) ''WHAAT?!?! '''Epsilon': Caboose, stop saying "What". You can't hear. Caboose: (yelling) ''Can of beer?! But this is not the time! '''Epsilon': You're deaf. Caboose: (yelling) ''Oh no! I had so much to live for! '''Tucker': (yelling) ''No you didn't! ''Tucker, unbeknowest to himself, bumps into Church. Tucker: (yelling) ''What was that?! Something just hit me! '''Epsilon': Something just hit me too! Tucker: (yelling) ''Is it another grenade?! '''Epsilon': (panicked) Were under attack! Open fire! The Blues randomly begin firing in the air. Tucker: (yelling) ''AAAHH! Get some! Take that fuckers! ''The camera pans backward revealing Epsilon-Tex, finally arriving in the Epsilon unit, watching the Blues make fools of themselves. Epsilon-Tex: What a bunch of idiots. Cut to Grif and Lopez standing in front of the Warthog. An eartquake appears. Lopez: (in Spanish) ''You people should let me investigate this seismic phenomenom. '''Grif': Yeah, okay buddy, whatever you say. Hey, you missed a spot. Lopez: (in Spanish) ''At least we'll all die with a clean vehicle. ''Sarge walks towards the two. Grif: Heh, heh, you said it. Now come on, chop, chop. Back to work buddy. Lets hear less talk I don't understand and see more work I don't want to do. Sarge: How's it going out here? Grif: Great! The jeep has never been so clean. Sarge: That's because you're not the one cleaning it. Grif: Good point. You know Sarge, all this time the laziness in me, its been really under utilized. I never reached my full potential. I just realized, I should be in management! Sarge: You do seem like a natural. Grif: It's the best job ever. You just tell people what to do, and they do it. And if you don't have anything for them to do, you just tell them to do something they did before, but do it better this time. I've got it all figured out. Sarge: How about you get busy helping with that jeep then? Grif: I'm sorry, what? I'm on break. Radio sounds. Simmons is seen at the cave entrance. Simmons: (over radio) Come in, Lopez. Lopez, come in. This is a secure channel. Lopez: (in Spanish) I read you. Simmons: (over radio) This is "Flying Eagle". I have a secret mission for you. Lopez: (in Spanish) ''Flying Eagle? '''Simmons': Actually it's Simmons. Were using codenames on this mission Lopez. Because its "Top Secret". Lopez: (in Spanish) ''Why don't I get a codename then? '''Simmons': I need you to come to the cave and investigate something. It's "Top Secret". Don't tell Sarge, or Grif, or Donut, or anyone else I didn't mention. Lopez: (in Spanish) ''You could have just said "don't tell anyone", that would've been much faster. '''Simmons': Okay. See you in the cave. Come alone and unarmed. You could also come in with your eyes closed if you want...for secrets. Lopez: (in Spanish) ''This seems suspcious. Also my eyes don't close. They turn off. '''Simmons': Yes, it is an honor to be selected. You are right. "Flying Eagle" out. Simmons walks into the cave. Another earthquake occurs. Lopez: (in Spanish) ''Why was I shipped to this unit? ''Lopez heads towards the cave. He makes it inside. Lopez: (in Spanish) ''Flying Eagle? Are you in here? '''Simmons': Down here Lopez! Lopez heads toward him. Simmons is seen from a far. He is standing next to a large puddle of water with a "Puma Battery" trailing into the water. Simmons: This is the perfect plan. Lopez will walk through the water, which I have electrified using, A. This battery, and B. My incredible knowledge of how batteries work. The resulting shock will short him out and all the guys will see that I'm ''the funny, smart one who's good at math and not having emotions. They'll see! ''Lopez arrives at the puddle, across from Simmons. Lopez: (in Spanish) ''Hello. '''Simmons': Oooh, hi Lopez. I was just down here investigating our mission. Hey...why don't you come over here...through that big puddle? Lopez: (in Spanish) ''No. I heard you say that you electrified it. I have no idea why humans need to speak outloud when they think. '''Simmons': (persuasively) Come on, over here. Lopez: (in Spanish) ''No. You are trying to damage me. '''Simmons': Seriously, this way. Just walk into that puddle. I mean the regular puddle...the one that's not, you know...(sighs) ''you know what, forget I mentioned the puddle. No puddle there, that's dry. Optical illusion. '''Lopez': (in Spanish) ''You are very bad at this. '''Simmons': (pleading) Pleease! Come on! Lopez: I will just go around. I see another way in. Simmons: What?! NOOO!! Wait! Simmons runs into the large puddle and gets electrocuted! Lopez: (in Spanish) ''Oh lord. Give me a break. ''Simmons jitters as he is being electrocuted. Gallery Dammit those maniacs.png|Horrified Freelancers Get over here now.png|Title card Do you think our enemies will care about regulations.png|The Director yells at Washington York injured.png|York is assisted Freelancers Surprised.png|Freelancers in the training arena Yeah really quick.png|Mysterious black suited men I had so much to live for! No you didn't.png|Panicking Blues Were under attack! Get them.png|The Blues open fire Tex Foot Shot.png|Tex arrives Jeep has never been so clean! Because youre not the one doing it.png|Sarge and Grif You guys should let me investigate.png|Lopez on the radio Simmons plotting to destroy Lopez.png|Simmons with his "Puma Battery" You are very bad at this.png|Lopez insulting Simmons Trivia *Simmons appears to understand Lopez when he says he will just go the other way. *This is the first time that Tex and Epsilon-Tex have appeared in an episode together. *This is the first time Maine's voice is heard as he tells the medic "Get off me". *Tex's foot shot is a reference to Episode 10 of The Blood Gulch Chronicles, in which Tex first appears with a foot shot. *Tucker's comment about his mother saying he would go blind is likely a reference to the myth that heavy masturbation or sexual intercourse causes poor eyesight. This is also a reference to Tucker's rock. *While slightly obvious, the fact that Maine's voice is heard and York is shown to have received an eye injury from his accident places the events of the Season 9 Trailer ahead in the timeline. *The battery that Simmons uses to electrify the water says Puma on it, an obvious reference to Episode 2 of The Blood Gulch Chronicles. *It's curious that Epsilon hoped that Caboose was dead after the flash-bang grenade exploded given Epsilon's somewhat friendly attitude toward him in Revelation. On the other hand, it could be a sign that their relationship is steadily becoming more similar to that of Alpha-Church and Caboose. Category:Season 9 Category:Episodes